Our Rough Oceans
by imfrozentrash
Summary: Elsa and Hans are on a trip back to Arendelle. But Elsa is on edge when she sees a storm approaching their ship. Unknown to her husband, Elsa is always uneasy when she's sailing on rough seas. So, the captain does what he always does best. Helsa One-Shot Rated: M for sexual content, NSFW


**Rated:** M, NSFW. Sexual content.

* * *

I swiftly swing across the deck to the forecastle where the ship's steering wheel sits on "autopilot." After a long two days, it won't be long until we reach land at Arendelle.

"How's everything out here?" I turn around and stare in awe at my beautiful wife. She stands near the entrance to our Captain's cabin in such a way I never get tired of seeing.

"Everything is just fine," I reassure her all while rolling up my sleeves to my elbows. "We should make it back home by tomorrow morning," I explain as I struggle with my shirt's non-capabilities to roll up my arms. Elsa laughs to herself and walks up to me.

"Here, let me do it," I sigh in frustration and hold out my arm for her to properly fold them up my bicep. "You're always impatient and need to fold them properly. Or better yet, roll them up before putting on your shirt," Elsa smiles.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I smirk at her remark then laugh loudly when Elsa's cheeks burn up in embarrassment. I laugh even more when she slams a ball of snow on top of my head.

"You always do that," Elsa pouts, folding her arms and turning away from me. "Fine, I'll just talk to you later. Get back to leading your crew,"

"I'm just kidding," I step behind her and pull her close.

"No, I'm mad at you,"

"No, you're not," I whisper hoarsely in her ear. As I grip my embrace around her waist, my lips travel to her neck. Elsa sighs and grips her nails into my forearms, revealing more of her skin. I sigh softly into the nape of her neck and smirk when I feel her tremble under my touch.

"Captain, an update on-" I quickly pull away from Elsa as she steps out of my hold. She adorably fixes her hair and dress as she folds her hands in front of her, avoiding eye contact with my crewmate. I laugh deeply and turn towards him.

"Yes?" I smile all smug. I can already feel Elsa's glare burning into the back of my head.

"An update, Captain, about our voyage back to Arendelle," the young man reports. "According to our A.B.S. sir, we're facing a storm later tonight," I offer a confused look and inspect the obvious clear and bright sky. "With all due respect, Captain, he's never failed us with a weather prediction before,"

I stand there as I contemplate a plan of attack for the night ahead. "Alright then," I nod after a minute with my thoughts. "Well let's prepare, shall we? Double check with our Boatswain with all of our supplies and make sure everything is protected from the storm. Also, all of our Mates need to gather on the main deck so we can set up our sails. I'll meet you in an hour with everyone,"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Thank you," I smile and nod. He dismisses himself and disappears within the ship. "I have to remember that we're not alone on this ship," I laugh as I turn towards Elsa. But my playful persona drops when I notice Elsa acting… strange. Rather than seeing her flustered and frustrated behavior, she stares intently at the ground; lost in her own thoughts. I grow worried when Elsa hugs her arms around herself and starts to whisper to herself.

"Elsa?" I ask as I step closer to my wife. My heart drops when her body starts to tremble and tears stream down her face. "Elsa," I call out to her, as she appears to be far away. I stand by her side and grip onto her shoulders. "Elsa, darling. Look at me!"

Elsa gasps and stares up at me; she appears lost, not knowing where she is. "Hans?"

"Elsa, you're scaring me. What's the matter?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she smiles with a stutter. "I'm perfectly fine," I sigh and guide her into our Captain cabin. I close the door behind me for our privacy as I lead her to our bed.

"Elsa, talk to me okay?" I ask gently as I make her sit. I watch carefully as her eyes look around, somehow trying to find an answer. Through the short time of our marriage but years of courtship, I've learned to be patient with her. With what she's experienced with the eternal Winter, Elsa is easily vulnerable and anxious. So, I take her hands into mine and calmly ease her tension with my touch.

"Is there really going to be a storm tonight?" she asks in a worried whisper. I grip onto her hands and smile with reassurance.

"Don't you worry, okay? We'll make it back home tomorrow morning,"

"But what if something happens?" My heart breaks when I see Elsa hyperventilating as she frantically looks around the cabin. "I don't want anything to happen… What if we get lost… Am I going to see Anna again… Will Olaf be okay…" I hold strong as Elsa's anxiety gets the best of her. I only do what I know best; I pull her close and firmly hug her in protection. I bite back my own worries when I feel Elsa's fragile body tremble in anxiety. To calm her down, I try to gently stroke her long braided hair to ease herself. Nothing is heard but her soft whimpers and the ocean outside our cabin. I sit there patiently until she is completely calmed down. I pull back and see her looking up at me in a way I know all too well.

"Don't you dare apologize to me," I softly warn her as I move strands of her hair behind her ear. "You are not a burden, okay? I'm more than happy to be here when you need me the most,"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it," Ever since I married the Queen of Arendelle, I've discovered a whole new person within myself that I never thought existed before. All thanks to Elsa's kind, soft, and loving nature, I'm glad it rubbed off on me. "But really, don't worry alright? Nothing is going to hurt you. Just stay inside while we work on the deck through the storm," Elsa immediately grips onto my forearm like an innocent child, not wanting me to leave her side. "I'm not going anywhere either," I chuckle at her innocence.

"I don't want anything to happen to you out there. Do you hear me?" Elsa asks with a hint of anger and frustration. "I can't lose you to some idiotic storm,"

This entire trip has been very calming, enjoyable even. But Elsa's entire demeanor changed when she found out there's a storm we have to get through. I wonder why?

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I assure you," I explain with patience, knowing that I keep repeating myself for her sake. But by the looks of it, Elsa doesn't want me to leave and attend to my crew. I look over at the wall clock and see about 45 minutes left until I need to attend to my posts. "Why don't you get some rest? I have some time. I'll rest with you," I smile.

"Really? If you don't mind," she timidly gets comfortable on the bed and makes rooms for me. I lay down next to her as I pull the covers up to our necks. Seeing Elsa the way that I do now, I start to feel a sudden spark within me.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" I ask in a husky whisper as I caress her face in my palm. She sighs with content in reaction to my touch and gently closes her eyes with a soft smile. _Damn it, Hans! Control yourself._

But my thoughts are caught off by my wife kissing me by surprise. My breath is caught in my throat when I suddenly feel her delicate fingers trace the front of my uniform. When she pulls back sheepishly, I'm thrown off guard and lay there speechless.

"Can we?" Elsa timidly asks. I can never get over the fact that she always asks permission before these things. It is the most adorable thing about her, regardless of the fact she hasn't had much if any, experience with any suitors before myself.

I chuckle to myself, shaking my head. Elsa looks up at me when I caress her face with my hand and I pull her close. I take lead and kiss her the way she's comfortable with; soft and sweet. She snakes her hand across my side and scoots closer to my front, already lost in her touch. Then, I carefully maneuver her under me as I kiss down her jawline to her ear. Whispering a soft sigh, I bite back my temptations when I hear her moan in response. Elsa's arms cross around my back and pull me closer.

"Hans," she sighs with pleasure. I pull back and stare at my wife's beauty; Elsa's face is flustered with redness as she avoids my eyes in embarrassment.

"Look at me," I softly order her to do. With my hand, I gently take her chin for our eyes to finally meet. Elsa looks up at me in a way that I never get tired of seeing; she bites her bottom lip as her eyes widen, staring up at me for further instructions. I wrap my arms around her and hoist her up so that she's sitting on my lap. Without losing eye contact, I swiftly untie the front of her dress. Elsa gasps at the sudden chill when her sleeves easily fall off her shoulders.

"I'm cold," Elsa blushes. I chuckle at the sudden irony.

"Let me help you with that," without any further stalling, I peel off my white button down and throw it behind me. I take her face in my palms as I kiss her passionately. Elsa responds with a soft moan and falls back on the pillows and bed sheets. As I hover myself above her, Elsa blindly unbuckles my pants and quickly pulls them down. With past experience, I kick them off with ease.

"Hans, please," I pull back and witness Elsa eager for me to continue things forward. I smile at her and kiss the nape of her neck.

"Not yet, love. I need to prepare you first," I then glide my tongue against her skin with ease. I heave a warm sigh on the wet skin and smirk to myself when Elsa jerks her body upwards with a sudden moan. Elsa falls on the sheets when she feels my kisses travel lower down her body.

"Oh God," she whines when I stop above her entrance. I kiss the damp cloth and slowly pull them down with my finger. I look up at her as I quickly flick my tongue at her folds. Elsa gasps and grips onto my hair, holding me in place. I kiss further and further the more Elsa moans at my expertise. Elsa's legs spasm the quicker I love her. But I quickly pull back and move up to her lips.

"Hey, I wasn't-" I cut her off by kissing her once more, making her taste herself as I danced my tongue around her mouth. Elsa squeezes her eyes shut as she moans in my mouth. I pull back with a breathy gasp and, without warning, insert my index finger inside of her. Elsa grips onto the bedsheets the slower I massage her folds.

"Are you alright?" I lovingly ask her. Elsa bites back a scream and nods. Slowly but surely, I speed up and as I look at her closely. The way Elsa's head falls back, her eyes closed by the overwhelming feelings of pleasure, the sounds, _God the sounds_ she makes just for me, makes me love her unconditionally. After a while, I pull out my digits and laugh softly when Elsa whines in frustration.

"Don't worry," I huskily whisper. "I think you're ready," I take her delicate legs and position myself above her. I caress her lovingly before slowly pressing myself closer. Elsa shrieks at the sudden feeling and heaves with emotion. I take it slow at first then speed up, not taking it anymore.

"Hans," Elsa gasps, her voice going up a higher octave. "God, I can't,"

"It's okay. Hold onto me," Her arms wrap around my neck and she stares into my soul as our moans fill the space between us. I grunt into the nape of her neck and bite down as she screams in pleasure. We grip onto one another for dear life as we orgasm together with unconditional love. I rest there for a moment before looking at my wife's flustered face. Our heart's beat at the same rate as I kiss her with all the life that I have left.

"I love you," Elsa sighs with satisfaction. I lay next to her as she cuddles up close to me. I kiss the top of her head and pull the covers over our naked bodies.

"Get some rest okay?" I whisper softly as I see her already drifting off to sleep. "I love you, Elsa," before I know it, she's already fast asleep. I giggle to myself when I hear her softly snoring, an indication of her deep slumber. I gently turn towards to wall clock and see that I'm needed to my crew in ten minutes. Carefully, I roll out of bed and throw on a fresh new pair of clothes. Before heading out to the deck, I turn back again and see her fast asleep.

 _Don't worry, I'll get us home safely._

* * *

Goodness, that was trash. Absolute garbage. I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading my first NSFW. I really appreciate it! Please, let me know if this was any good so I know if I should even dare to write like this again…


End file.
